


The Love That Was Explained

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint talk to Nat</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That Was Explained

After he kissed Clint in front of everyone, Bruce had to set the record straight.  
Clint suggested that they should talk to Natasha first.  
They find her in the Gym.  
She looks at them and gives them a smile.  
Bruce apologizes for leading her on.  
Natasha says he should have told her he wasn't interested.  
She looks at Clint and tells him he is a good friend for almost sacrificing his happiness.  
She asks Bruce why the lullaby worked if he didn't love her.  
Bruce tells her that she is important to Clint and Clint is important to the Hulk.  
She understands and forgives him.  
She does tell him that if he ever hurts her friend, he will regret it.  
Bruce can only nod.  
Clint says that she will find happiness with someone who really loves her.  
Nat nods and tells them to stop holding back.


End file.
